Diamond
by Marivi-chan
Summary: Ella observo con todo el dolor de su alma, como su amado se alejaba de ella para siempre, mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor, cual diamantes que acariciaban su rostro y se fundían con sus lagrimas. oneshot, UA.


**Disclaime: Inuyasha y Kagome no son míos, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer estupideces como la que verán ahora. xD**

**

* * *

**

-Por favor, no te vayas. - le rogo de nuevo, intentando aguantar las lagrimas

-Debo irme, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, aunque yo quiera. - le respondió el sin dejar de darle la espalda, pero con el dolor impreso en su voz.

-Si te vas, no voy a soportarlo. – le dijo la joven de ojos chocolates brillantes, ahora derramando las lágrimas contenidas.

-Yo tampoco podre soportar estar lejos de ti, Kagome, pero no tengo elección. Mi clan me ha comprometido con una joven japonesa que reside en América. Te juro que intente negarme por todos los medios posibles, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. - le explico el muchacho de cabello azabache hasta la cintura, girándose a verla, mostrándole la tristeza en sus ojos dorados

-Entonces, déjame ir contigo.

-Ya hablamos de esto, no vendrás. Aun tienes 15 años, debes terminar tus estudios, debes estar con tu familia. Yo no te quitare eso. - hablo el muchacho de 18 años.

-No me importa. Con tal de estar junto a ti, lo dejare todo, Inuyasha.

-¡No! - espeto frunciendo el seño

-¡Si no me dejas ir contigo, no terminare la escuela. Me iré de mi casa, tomare un estúpido avión e iré a buscarte! - advirtió mientras sus cabellos azabache azulado hasta la cintura se movían por el batir de las hélices del helicóptero que se llevaría a su único amor lejos de ella, para siempre.

Inuyasha bufo molesto antes de rodear con sus brazos a la niña terca que tanto amaba –Prométeme que terminaras la escuela, que te cuidaras, que me olvidaras… y que no harás nada estúpido. -

-No… no si tú no estás… yo no puedo olvidarte… no puedo… no quiero hacer mi vida con alguien que no seas tú… - dijo entre lagrimas mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Promételo. - ordeno con voz fuerte mientras su abrazo la pegaba más a su cuerpo y la abrazaba por una última vez

-¡No! - grito con su rostro en el pecho fornido de el

-Por favor, Kagome… - susurro con voz dolida

-Yo…

-Te lo ruego.

No valía la pena que ella se negara, con cosas importantes como estas, ella no podía comportarse egoísta, simplemente no podía.

–… lo prometo, Inuyasha. - dijo entre lágrimas la azabache mientras mojaba el sweater negro del ojidorado

El la apretó de nuevo, besado la coronilla de su frente. Para luego separarse lo suficiente de ella para verle a los ojos, sin tener que dejar de abrazarla, para luego tomar una de sus manos

-Te amo… mi diamante. - le dijo mientras le sonreía por última vez antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besar con fervor sus labios, su último beso, dejando caer una lagrima en la mejilla suave y nívea de la que en su momento fue… su novia.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha. - correspondió ella al separarse

-¡Mr. Taisho, it's too late, we must leave before the snow storm begins! - el piloto del helicóptero, un norteamericano, grito con aquel perfecto inglés, desde el helicóptero, avisando que debían partir antes de que la tormenta de nieve los atrapara.

-¡I understand, here I come! - respondió al girarse al helicóptero que había a sus espaldas, luego observo de nuevo a la azabache, que aun lloraba

Tomo con una de sus manos la mejilla fría por la nieve que caía, acaricio aquella piel suave y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos –Siempre pensare en ti, mi corazón está contigo. - le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo, mientras la mano en su mejilla bajaba hasta aquel collar de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón, con el nombre "Inuyasha" grabado dentro de la piedra –Te amo. - suspiro y beso su frente. –Sayonara… Kagome. - así se fue separando de ella lentamente, quedando unidos solo por sus manos las cuales en una suave y lenta caricia, se separaron por completo.

El ojidorado corrió hacia el helicóptero y subió, colocándose los audífonos y el cinturón mientras que la ojicafe llevaba esas manos con las que sostuvo las de él a su pecho, dejando las lagrimas correr y a sus cabellos volar al ver el helicóptero despegarse lentamente de la terraza de aquel alto edificio, llevándose a su amado Inuyasha, el cual también se llevaba una parte de su alma y su corazón. Dejándola sola en la terraza en la cual se apreciaban todas las luces del Tokio nocturno.

Entonces se dejo caer de rodillas en la nieve de la terraza, llevando sus manos al rostro para seguir llorando, sintiendo como la nieve caía como diamantes a su alrededor. Sintiendo el mas horrible frió en su interior

* * *

Todas las noches, después de aquello, Kagome regresaba a esa terraza, recordando aquella amarga noche, dejando caer sus lagrimas, manteniendo esa esperanza muerta de que algún día el regresaría, para estar con ella, a pesar de saber que seguramente estaría casado y con hijos para este momento.

Sentía lastima por ella misma, que mantenía viva en su corazón una esperanza que murió el mismo día en que él se había ido. Era solo una infantil que creía en esos cuentos de hadas que profesaban que el príncipe volvía con su princesa y eran felices para siempre.

Aquella ciudad que brillaba a sus pies. desde esa altura la ciudad se veía pequeña, pero desde que el se había ido, aquella ciudad era muy grande para ella sola. no sabia hacia donde ir, hacia donde mirar, o que hacer. La partida de Inuyasha la había dejado desorientada, como a una niña pequeña que perdió a sus padres en el centro de una ciudad. Sentada en el borde de la terraza, con los pies colgando hacia el vacio y la vista fija hacia el horizonte, de nuevo observo los copos de nieves caer, como diamantes que acariciaban su rostro y sus hombros casi desnudos, mientras intentaba imaginar que cada rose de la fría nieve, era el rose de los labios de su amado.

Se levanto de su sitio, sacudiendo su vestido blanco, aquel que había usado esa noche de invierno en la cual se separaron. Aquel vestido era el favorito de él, del blanco más puro, con falda corta hasta mita del muslo, de tiras en los hombros y un escote redondeado. Aun recordaba el rostro de Inuyasha al verla con ese vestido la primera vez, sus ojos se habían iluminado, e incluso, esa misma noche que utilizo aquel vestido, él le pidió que fuera su novia. Y ella solo utilizo aquel vestido 3 veces, cuando él le pidió que fueran novios, cuando le regalo aquel collar con el diamante, y… el día en que se él se fue.

Justo esta noche, se cumplían 3 años desde que Inuyasha se había ido. Bien, había cumplido lo prometido al joven, había terminado la escuela, había pasado todo el tiempo con su familia, y había tenido otro novio, al cual ella jamás le entrego realmente nada, siquiera un beso, como a su amado ojidorado. Ahora… ahora era tiempo de acabar con toda aquella mentira…

En esos tres años, ella oculto todo el dolor que sintió, bajo una máscara de felicidad y plenitud, que demostraba ante los demás que ella había seguido viendo hacia adelante. Pero era mentira, su alma y corazón habían sido arrancados de su cuerpo por Inuyasha. Y así él se quedaría con ellos para siempre. Ya que había tomado una decisión. Acabaría con toda aquella falsedad en la que se había convertido su vida.

Se detuvo en el borde de la terraza, ella era egoísta, muy egoísta, ya que no le entregaría su vida nadie que no fuera Inuyasha, así que si él no la podía tener, pues al saltar al vacío, la muerte sería la única dueña. Estiro los brazos, sintiendo el helado viento acariciar su piel junto con los copos de nieve que volvían a caer, pero no aquella nieve no era siquiera tan fría como lo helado de su corazón muerto. Sus ojos dejaron caer una última lágrima que rápidamente se convirtió en un copo de nieve, mientras veía por última vez aquel paisaje.

"_Mamá, abuelo, hermano, amigos… si están leyendo esto, significa que yo ya no estaré en este mundo, ya que le he entregado mi vida a la muerte, la única que puede tenerla además de Inuyasha… por favor, no quiero que lloren, entiendan que así mi alma podrá estar con él para siempre._

_Los quiero a todos, realmente, no se sientan culpables, aquí yo soy la única culpable, por haber sido tan egoísta…_

_Por favor, no quiero que llamen a Inuyasha, si él se entera, entonces denle esta carta, explíquenle que así podre estar siempre a su lado, cuidándolo._

_Ahora, si el eres Inuyasha el que lee esto, quiero decirte algo… te amo, siempre te he amado, y mi corazón es tuyo y nada más que tuyo. En estos tres años, no permití que nadie siquiera me tocara, ya que solo tú puedes tocarme, abrazarme y besarme. Inuyasha, mi alma es tuya, mi corazón es tuyo, y mi vida era tuya, y siempre lo será._

_Te adoro, no te sientas culpable por lo que me ocurrió…_

_Te amo y te amare siempre…_

_Con amor… y siempre tuya…_

_Higurashi Kagome."_

Recordó lo que había escrito en aquella carta que había dejado en su casa, entonces inhalo, sintiendo por última vez el aire frio en sus pulmones

-Te amo… - le susurro al viento, esperando a que su mensaje fuese llevado por aquella brisa invernal y llegara los oídos de su amado -…Sayonara… Inuyasha. - soltó mientras una sonrisa dolorosa surcaba su rostro.

Y así cerró los ojos, dejando caer su peso hacia el vacio…

-¡KAGOME, NO! - el grito de un hombre resonó en sus oídos y luego sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban y la lanzaban al suelo.

Al sentirse caer amortiguada en el suelo, ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes del dorado más puro, que la miraban aterrado. Solo había una persona dueña de esos ojos tan hermosos.

-¿Inu…yasha…? - susurro, y sintió como aquel hombre la abrazaba con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella

-¡Kagome! - exclamo en un jadeo, soltando lagrimas de angustia en su cuello níveo

La azabache logro separarse de él solo un poco, fijando su vista en el rostro del hombre sobre ella. Si, era él, su amado Inuyasha.

Grito su nombre antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, comenzando a llorar, mientras él la rodeaba en sus brazos mientras se lograban sentar en el suelo nevado

-¿Pero cómo? - pregunto ella entre lagrimas

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí para salvarte o como llegue a Tokio? - pregunto con una sonrisa

-Las dos cosas. - respondió riendo, pero así como la risa llego, se marcho -¿Tú esposa? - susurro -¿Qué ocurrió con tu esposa? -

-¿Kikyo? Ella y yo jamás nos casamos. - respondió divertido

-¿Qué?

-Desde un principio los dos sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio seria un infierno, ella al igual que yo fue separada de la persona a quien más amaba. Por eso luchamos para convencer a nuestros clanes para que anularan el compromiso.

-Pero… ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

-Trabaje en una de las sede de la empresa de mi padre en América, el precio por no casarme con Kikyo… - dijo fastidiado

-Inuyasha… - suspiro ella volviendo a abrazarlo –Esto es un sueño… -susurro al sentir los brazos del muchacho en su cintura –Pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste? -

-Logre entrar a tu casa, cuando entre, tu madre estaba llorando con una carta entre las manos, entonces supe donde podrías estar. - dijo con un tono de voz más serio, antes de abrazar a su compañera como si su vida dependiera de ello –No sabes el susto que me diste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

Kagome miro los ojos dolidos del azabache, entonces entendió su error, bajo la cabeza apenada –Quería estar contigo de alguna manera… - susurro avergonzada –Tu te llevaste mi corazón y mi razón de vida… -

-Y tu también, Kagome… pero entiendes lo que hubiera pasado… lo que hubiese sentido si no llegaba a tiempo… entiendes lo que hubiera pasado si al llegar te encontrara… ¡No! - la simple imagen de su amada, tirada en la calle, bañada en sangre y… muerta… no, era algo que no deseaba ni pensar.

-Perdóname, Inuyasha- susurro ella rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos finos –Nunca quise hacerte daño… esto nunca volverá a pasar. Te lo juro. -

-Entonces te perdonare si primero me respondes una pregunta… - dijo recobrando la compostura, separándose de ella, la cual levanto una ceja extrañada

-Higurashi Kagome… quisiera preguntarte… - su mano viajo hasta el abrigo de cuero negro que llevaba, ese mismo que utilizo al irse a América. Entonces de alguna parte de dentro del abrigo, saco una pequeña cajita.

Abrió la cajita y el corazón de Kagome se detuvo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En la caja, un anillo de oro blanco, con el grabado de copos de nieve, y en el centro del anillo, un enorme diamante blanco

Kagome miro estupefacta el anillo, no se podía mover, no reaccionaba, e Inuyasha empezaba a preocuparse…

-¿Kag?… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto intentando regresarla a la realidad, pero ella no se movió

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, el ojimiel se sintió a morir, tal vez ella no lo había perdonado por abandonarla, las lágrimas significaban que ya no lo quería.

Pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo, la ojicafe se abalanzo sobre él, besándole con fervor -¡Si quiero! - grito entre el beso

Inuyasha se permitió sonreír mientras le correspondía –Sabes… me asustaste… llorona… - dijo antes de acabar con suavidad el beso y estrecharla entre sus brazos –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha

Lo escucho soltar un "Keh!" antes de besar su cabeza

-No sabes cuánto extrañe escuchar eso...

**...mi diamante...**

**

* * *

**

**No soy de las que les encanta poner cosas tan cursis como esto, me gustan las tramas interesantes, pero este oneshot lo escribí cuando andaba medio depre, no sé por qué.**

**Dejen reviews, vamos, así sean para tirar tomates¡ xD**

**Por aquí se despide la reina de La sociedad de almas y el Sengoku.**

**Sayonara¡**


End file.
